The present invention relates to a printing materials elevator used in a rotary press which consists of multi-layered printing sections needing press plates and comprises an upper work floor corresponding to the upper printing section and a lower work floor corresponding to the lower printing section, to transfer printing materials such as unused or used press plates and a print roller (roller for the printing sections) between the above described two work floors.
Prior art relating to a printing materials elevator which transfers printing materials between an upper work floor and a lower work floor to accommodate multi-layered printing sections of a rotary press is disclosed in Japanese Patent Publication No. 2762029.
The apparatus disclosed in Japanese Patent Publication No. 2762029 is an apparatus for elevating press plates for multi-layered printing sections of a rotary press. It transfers press plates to the upper printing section and transfers used press plates from the upper printing section.
The apparatus is equipped with two endless chains mounted vertically facing each other, and by driving them simultaneously via sprockets, it transfers press plates suspended from press plate hangers mounted between the endless chains.
Incidentally, there is no mention of print roller transfer.
With the prior art described above, i.e., the apparatus disclosed in Japanese Patent Publication No. 2762029, it requires time and labor to take out a desired press plate since press plates are suspended one by one by the endless chains: the operator must start the chain drive to make the chains travel and must stop them at a convenient place to take out the desired press plate. Consequently, it is difficult to improve the efficiency of press plate replacement in the upper printing section.
Besides, to transfer a print roller to the upper printing section, the operator must generally carry the print roller manually from the lower printing section to the upper printing section or raise the print roller by a chain block or electric hoist installed on the upper story. This is burdensome for the operator requiring skill from the operator, and involving risk.
Under these circumstances, there has been demand for a printing materials elevator which allows desired press plates to be transferred without much time and effort and can improve the efficiency of press plate replacement in the above described printing section. Also, there has been demand for a printing materials elevator which allows a print roller to be transferred easily without any risks.
An object of the present invention is to provide a printing materials elevator which allows desired press plates to be transferred without skill, much time and effort and can improve the efficiency of press plate replacement in the upper printing section.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a printing materials elevator which allows a print roller to be transferred easily and can improve the efficiency of print roller replacement in the upper printing section.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a printing materials elevator which allows a print roller to be transferred easily together with desired press plates and can improve the efficiency of press plate and print roller replacement in the upper printing section.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a printing materials elevator which is automatically stopped at a predetermined stopping position.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a safe printing materials elevator which makes it possible to transfer a print roller easily without being concerned about dropping the print roller and reduce the burden on the operator.
Another object of the present invention is to provide press plate holding means which can contain an appropriate number of press plates according to their size.
Another object of the present invention is to provide simply structured endless flexible bodies to which press plate holding means and roller holding means can be easily mounted.
In the embodiment described below, the printing materials elevator A comprises upper turning bodies B, lower turning bodies C, endless flexible bodies D, drive means E, press plate holding means F, and roller holding means G and is configured such that the press plates and print roller in both upper and lower printing sections can be easily replaced.